Rio: The Lost Memories
by HasibHRS-Rio360
Summary: This is a story of one beautiful couple named Blu and Jewel. They continue to live in the Amazon with their three beautiful Children Carla, Bia and Tiago and their neighbours and friends named Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Luiz, Kipo, Tulio and last but not least Blu's former Companion Linda. Read on as blu losses his memory and its up to jewel and friends to bring his memory back.
1. The Beginning of a Beautiful Love Story

Hi everyone. this is HRS and this is my first story which I came up with years ago but couldn't Published it because of family problems. but now since I'm free i'm giving it a try. I'm very sorry for my bad writing and I promise I'll improve on my next chapter. This Chapter is very small but the next one will be more long.

Anyways. Enjoy!

* * *

It's a beautiful day of the morning in the Amazon. Birds are flying in the skies. Dancing, singing and having the best time of their lives.

Meanwhile, In the biggest and tallest tree of the Amazon there lives one beautiful couple named blu and jewel. They woke up from their slobber at the same time and they looked into eachother's eyes while keeping their wings at each other and cuddle. Jewel was the first one to speak:-

 **Jewel** **: "Good morning Mr. Handsome."**

 **Blu** **: "Good morning to you too Miss Beautiful."**

 **Jewel** **: (Looking a little Irritated) "Correction. Call me Mrs. Beautiful."**

 **Blu** **: "Okay honey. Anything for you."**

By saying that, Blu brought his beak close to Jewel in order to kiss her. As soon as Jewel realized what Blu wanted to do she took her beak away from blu in order to tease him by not kissing him. Blu realized the teasing so he playfully leaned even farther to kiss his beautiful wife and that made him a little Giggle. By now even jewel was loving it to play along and was giggling like someone was Tickling her forcefully.

 **Jewel** **: "hahahahahhhhhhhh…"**

 **Blu** **: "Ahhhahahaha…Come here you…"**

 **After some heavy playing Jewel finally gave up and let blu's beak come close to hers.**

 **Jewel** **: "Ohh…. come here you crazy lover!"(Speaking softly)**

Jewel leaned forward and kissed her Handsome Husband passionately. They both closed their eye's as they were kissing the first time. After 30 seconds, Jewel finally broke the kiss got up from Blu's Chest. Blu was second to get up from the nest.

 **Jewel** **: "Wow!...Whenever we kiss it feels like we're kissing the first time."**

 **Blu** **: "Yeah!...I don't know why but I always get Surprised whenever we kiss."**

 **Jewel** **: "Oh really?! And why is that?"**

 **Blu** **: "There's magic in Your kiss."(Looking at jewel with wonder)**

By that blu leaned forward to kiss again but stopped by jewel.

 **Jewel** **: "I think we should wait until we get freshed."(Talking softly)**

Jewel kissed blu on the cheek and proceeds to wake their kids.

 **Jewel** **: "Honey… would you bring us some food while I wake up the kids?"**

 **Blu** **: "I think their already awake."**

 **That made jewel stop and Realized the kids always wakes up before them.**

 **Jewel** **: "Ohh… How could I forgot?"(A little irritated)**

 **Blu** **: "Don't worry. I'll bring them home for breakfast. I know where they are."**

Blu left his nest in order to find their kids and get some breakfast.

* * *

 **And this is the end of the first chapter of my first story. I hope you liked it. And I will Change my writing style in my next chapter.**

 **Until then, Adios!**


	2. Expecting the unexpected

**This is the second chapter of my story. Continues from the first story. Its longer than the first. Sorry for publishing it late.**

 **Anyways...Enjoy...!**

* * *

While blu left his nest to get some breakfast for his family, jewel was still on the nest sitting there with a bored face.

 **Jewel** **: "Well…. Looks like this morning will be a boring one. (Suddenly having a thought) NO WAIT! I got an Idea! I'l** **l go and meet Eva and Rafael** **! Besides, It's been a while since I have spoke with** **them** **.** **I just hope there toucan kids aren't around with them right now.** **"** Jewel knows all too well what would happen to her if those 21 kids starts to attack her.

By saying that jewel went off to meet her best friends.

Meanwhile back inside the deep Amazon jungle blu was looking for some Brazil nuts for their family. After searching for sometime blu had finally found some brazil nuts for them. He approached to one of them and examined it properly.

 **Blu** **: "Hmmmm… How can I suppose to cut it out from the tree?... (Suddenly an idea stroke his mind) I got it! I'll cut it with my beak by the Technique Eduardo has taught me."**

Blu grabbed the tip of the brazil nut and pulled it as hard as he could. But he couldn't succeed.

 **Blu** **: "Commmme…on…you…stupid nut!" (blu** **yelled** **while still pulling)**

After sometime. Blu finaly succeeded to snatch the nut from the tree. He rejoiced with happiness while commenting himself. " **Woohoooo….I have done it! I have finally snatched a brazil nut from the tree! OOOOHHH….. jewels gonna be sooo happy when he hear this!** "

Soon after blu started dancing with happiness there was sounds coming from the near bushes.

Blu Inquired. " **Who's there?! If your wanting to** **steal** **my nut, then you're in a whole lot of trouble!** ". The moment blu had finished his word a Scarlet macaw landed near him and that shocked blu and he fell at the soft ground covered with dry leaves back first.

" **Ahhhwwww….that** **hurt** **!** ". Blu opened his eyes to see who that guy was and was shocked to see him. "Felipe?!".

Blu was shocked to see Felipe right in front of him since he knows all too-well what had happened the first time they encountered each other.

Felipe landed on a branch near Blu and out of nowhere a bunch of scarlet macaws appeared and all where surrounding Blu from everywhere. Blu was scared as hell.

" **well well well...what do we have here!? The Blu macaw who has helped us winning by making an own-goal! Ha..ha..ha..ha!** ". Felipe started to tease Blu for the mistake he did on that soccer match. And every scarlet macaw has started to laugh at Blu.

" **Hey there Felipe**! **Long time no see. Hope I haven't crossed in your line again did I huh...?** ". Blu's voice was shivering as fear could be seen in his eyes.

" **Oh you are Blu...you have crossed the line again!** ". Felipe said in a spooky voice. Scarring Blu even more.

" **Cheese and sprinkles! I'm doomed...!** ". Blu said in his mind knowing his in great trouble.

" **You know what I'm going to do with you Blu?** ". Felipe came closer to Blu and made an evil smile.

" **Play soccer again**?" Blu replied. " **No!** " Felipe said in a soft voice. Felipe came closer to Blu's ear in order to freak him out. Blu closed his eyes in horror for expecting something worse.

Felipe started to whisper in his ear. " **I'm gonna... LET YOU TAKE SOME BRAZIL NUTS FROM OUR SIDE!** ". Felipe said with a smile on his beak and had a friendly look on his face.

By hearing what he said Blu quickly opened his eyes with a surprised look in his face not believing what he heard.

" **What!? I mean really? You serious?** ". Blu still couldn't believe what Felipe just said. Blu started to stand up on his talons while Felipe reassured Blu.

" **Yes Blu your most welcome in our side. And besides, anyone's welcome here. And its all thanks to you.** " Felipe said reminding him the time when loggers where destroying the jungle and Blu had a major part defeating them.

" **jee... It was nothing. I was just protecting my family that's all.** " Blu said rubbing the back of his head with happiness in his voice.

" **Well Blu from now on you are a friend to me. And the whole blue macaw flock my family. You can call me anytime you need me.** " Felipe raised his left wing for a high-five. Blu with a smirking face responded by raising his right wing as they give a high-five to each other.

" **Thanks Felipe. I'm Lucky to have a friend like you. I'll hangout with you some other time. For now I'm taking some breakfast for my family. And I'm late already.** " Felipe replied." **Ok I'll meet you some other time. Here, take some brazil nuts that we picked.** " A scarlet macaw came flying down right beside Blu and gave 5 nuts rapped around in banana leaf. Blu accepted it with pleasure and appreciated it.

" **Thanks Felipe. I was wrong about you. Your a awesome guy I must say.** " Felipe replied." **Huh it's nothing Blu. Just helping my friend. By the way, Say HI to Eduardo for me.** "

" **I will when I meet him. See ye...** " Blu spread his wings and went off to get his kids.

" **See you again mate**." Felipe watched as Blu went off to the sky flying with the nuts but suddenly all of the nuts slipped out from Blu's grip and was falling down the forest until Blu noticed it and was sky falling down in order to catch those nuts. That made Felipe giggle.

" **What a Clumsy guy!** " Felipe said in whispering way not believing how clumsy Blu could be. As Blu started to vanish from site Felipe started to fly of doing his own business and expecting a good friendship with Blu.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. I've Improved my writing and seems I will be writing even longer chapters than this one.**

 **Next Chapter in Progress...**


	3. Surprise Surprise

**This is the third installment of this story. Sorry for taking it that long.**

 **Enjoy...**

After meeting Felipe and Befriending with him Blu went off to Eduardo's nest to greet Eduardo and take their kids for having breakfast.

Blu landed on a branch beside Eduardo's nest and went inside to see if there were anybody inside or not.

"Hey Eduardo...? Kids...!? Is anybody around here? " Blu was expecting someone to be inside the nest but no one were to be seen.

"Hmmm... Strange. Where are they?" Blu was a little puzzled not knowing were could their kids be knowing very well at this time of the day they always meet their grandpa and play with him.

With a puzzled mind Blu turned around to fly off until suddenly he witnessed a shadow looking macaw figure right behind him as if his about to kill Blu. The ghostly figure frightened Blu and made him scream and fall inside the nest.

"Ahhhh...! Please don't kill me! I have a family!" Blu pleaded with his eyes closed shut not knowing that the scary looking shadow figure was actually Eduardo who never wanted to scare Blu in the first place.

"Blu relax! It's me..." Eduardo said. "Eduardo! Oh...Thank god it wasn't a bird killer." Blu said with a sign of relief on his face.

"So Blu, What brings you here?". Blu said. "Well Eduardo I was here to take my kids for breakfast as usual". Eduardo replied "Well I would say that their not here."

The response of Eduardo socked Blu since he knows very well the kids always comes to grandpa's nest to play.

"What! You mean! The kids never came here today! Oh God! What happened to them?!" Blu was about freak-out out of stress but not until Eduardo interrupted him with anger because of what rubbish Blu was talking.

"Calm down! And let me explain! The kids came here this morning but jewel took them to meet your toucan friend a few moments ago! What were those toucans name?" Eduardo scratched the back of his head in order to remember their names.

"Eva and Rafael?" Blu inquired narrowing his right eye.

"Yes yes! Those two." Eduardo replied with a embarrassing face for not knowing one of their tribes members names. And that reminded of their friend Nico which Eduardo dislikes the most.

"Can't believe one of their friend wears a stupid bottle cap as a hat" Eduardo said in his thoughts not wanting Blu to know what he thinks about Nico.

"Jewel came to take the kids? But I told her I would bring them back?" Blu said in his thought as he also muttered a few words.

Blu got up on his talons' and brushed the dirt out of his feathers with his wings. And grabbed those Brazil nuts and was ready to fly off in order to find jewel and the kids.

"I'll go and find them. See you later Eduardo. And say hello to Mimi for me." Blu spread his wings and went flying off in order to meet jewel for some explanation's.

"We'll meet again Blu. And have a son-in-law and a father-in-law chat one day." Eduardo said in his thoughts watching as Blu flying off vanishing out of sight into the skies.

Eduardo started to smile as he was still thinking what a great, special and different bird Blu is since the first time he saw him. Although a little clumsy but has great talent that no other bird could have.

 **At last this chapter is published. My forth chapter will have some funny Romance so stay tuned.**

 **Can't wait to hear what you think about this chapter.**

 **Bye...**


End file.
